Mientras sus labios están rojos
by Piwy
Summary: El sentía que era el final. Ella ya lo sabía. Pero hay cosas que deben ser dichas aun en el último tramo de la vida. SXS Mi primer One Shot


**Mientras sus labios están rojos**

_Aprovéchala…No dejes que, ahora que se te escapa, no sepa la verdad…No vaya a ser muy tarde mañana al amanecer…_

Shaoran corría lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que alcanzarla. No podía ella irse para siempre sin saber el secreto que escondía en su interior. No podía dejar que el amor que le profesaba desde hace tanto jamás haya sido dicho. Era una noche de viento, niebla y misterio, pero Shaoran seguía corriendo. Tenía razón Eriol. Aunque siempre la tenía, por primera vez realmente Shaoran lo escuchó.

Su pequeña Sakura… Siempre quiso protegerla del mundo. Ni él supo cuando esos sentimientos de protección comenzaron a cambiar por una atracción hasta una obsesión. Pero jamás se atrevió a enfrentar esos sentimientos. No quería que esa amistad se estropeara por culpa de él. No quería que sus sentimientos la alejaran de ella.

Del mismo modo había sido injusto consigo mismo. ¿Cuántos momentos quiso abrazarla mientras lloraba, pero se reprimía¿Cuántas veces quiso tomar ese pelo largo mientras flotaba con el viento para poder olerlo y descubrir si sus cabellos olían de verdad a lavanda, como él creía¿Cuántas veces quiso tenderse a su lado y observarla fijamente mientras dormía en el pasto¿Cuántas veces quiso mirarla por horas mientras ella le hablaba para poder perderse en sus ojos?

Sufría y sufría. Era un dolor constante en su pecho pero nunca trató de curarse. Llegó un momento en que sintió hasta lástima de si mismo. Tan cerca y tan lejana. Tan bello y tan triste. Toda la vida de Shaoran fue un oscuro camino excepto por la luz que le brindaba Sakura. Y ahora ella se le escapaba. La vida estaba huyendo de ella y la dejaba sin fuerzas. La vida de Shaoran se estaba cayendo a pedazos a cada segundo que a Sakura le costaba un poco más respirar. Había sido un cobarde pero ahora, en el final, debía reunir fuerzas. He iba a reunirlas.

* * *

- Por favor, Tomoyo, ve a buscarlo – Pedía una chica desde su lecho de muerte 

- Pero¿Y si necesitas algo Sakura y yo no estoy? – Preguntó la amatista a sus enferma prima

- Da igual, no puedo estar tranquila si no hablo con él - replicó la frágil pequeña en un susurro – Ya no me quedan fuerzas, y necesito hablar con él antes de que sea muy tarde

Una lágrima comenzaba a correr por la cara de Tomoyo

- Iré a averiguar donde podría estar para poder llamarlo – Dijo secándose esa lágrima que estaba cayendo. Su prima estaba muriendo y no sabía que hacer para mejorarla

- Muchas gracias, Tomoyo – dijo lentamente Sakura – Eres la mejor…Siempre lo has sido – Y con una pequeña sonrisa la enferma entró al sueño de Morfeo. Tomoyo finalmente salió de la habitación

No estaba del todo dormida. Pese a que los ojos se le cerraban, ella se resistía y seguía consiente. ¿Cómo iba a morir sin haberle contado nada? Tal vez era muy tarde para ella, pero era necesario. Al menos para su moribunda alma

Había estado perdida. En ningún lado divisaba a su papá y el parque era inmenso.

Pero apareció él y le mostró el camino… Y así lo hizo en los siguientes años. Muchas veces se preguntó porqué Shaoran prefería estar al lado de una chica enfermiza que de otros niños sanos con los que podía jugar. "Prefiero jugar contigo porque soy el único" le respondía posesivo el chico, pero ella no sabía si eso era del todo verdad, o que, en realidad, le tenía lástima.

Sakura adoraba estar junto a él. Pero, desde que tenía unos 13, las cosas habían cambiado. Él ya no quería jugar de la misma forma que antes, sino que prefería hacer cosas menos entretenidas. Ya no la abrazaba y menos besaba en la mejilla. ¿Acaso desde los 16 años las amistades cambian? Shaoran tenía 3 años más que ella, por lo que Sakura terminó concluyendo que cuando uno era más grande ya no se podía abrazar o mimar. Pero ella cumplió los 16… Y aún quería abrazar y jugar de la misma forma que antes con Shaoran.

Para empeorar las cosas, su enfermedad crecía y cuando Shaoran cumplió los 21 se fue a estudiar lejos del pueblo.

No lo culpaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si fue él quien la cuidó y abrigó cuando estaba sola y tenía frío. Él único amigo y amor de su vida.

No le iba a pedir nada. Tan sólo que la escuchara. Probablemente se iría a molestar o, tal vez, no produciría en él nada su confesión. Ya no sabía quien era Shaoran Li. No sabía como reaccionaría ni que diría. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde la adolescencia.

Pero aun lo amaba. ¡Qué imagen más lastimera! Ella, joven pero enferma de muerte, enamorada de alguien vital y del cual jamás podría estar ni compartir un futuro juntos.

Lo más probable es que Shaoran esté enamorado y feliz con otra chica. ¿Y quién no? Ese pequeño niño siempre había sido lindo y mucho más al crecer. En los pocos momentos en que lo pudo ver a lo largo de los últimos años, había crecido en porte, su voz infantil había cambiado a otra más profunda y la atracción que producía en el sexo opuesto era más que notable. Lo único que no había variado era la forma en que miraba. Seguía siendo profunda y directa.

Ahora tan sólo quedaba esperar. Esperar una reacción y un final. Y sólo Dios sabía lo nerviosa que estaba

* * *

El viento había disminuido, las nubes comenzaron a alejarse y la luna hacía gala de su luz para alumbrar la noche. Pero el misterio continuaba y la sensación de soledad se podía sentir en todas partes. 

Shaoran iba llegando a los grandes portones de la mansión Kinomoto cuando vislumbró a Tomoyo, a la que la luna iluminaba. Lo que realmente preocupó al chico fue verla llorando. ¿Acaso Sakura ya había…? Eso no podía ser, al menos no aún. De inmediato perdió el control y entró corriendo por los portones

- ¡Tomoyo¡Tomoyo! Dime que aun está viva – Le suplicó el chico al alcanzarla

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida de verlo. ¿Acaso Sakura tenía algún tipo de sexto sentido? Justamente iba a buscar a Shaoran y ahí se aparecía. Se secó sus lágrimas y respondió

- No, pero no le queda mucho – dijo lastimosamente la chica con un nudo en la garganta – curiosamente ella me mando a buscarte. Shaoran, Sakura va a morir y no se lo que haré – se llevó las manos a la cara y se largó a llorar otra vez

- Lo sé – Le contestó Shaoran y la abrazó

- Dios, claro que lo sabía. Y lo que se imaginaba era realmente horrible. Pero comprendía a Tomoyo. Ella y Sakura se criaron como hermanas y siempre estuvieron juntas a través de los años. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que se tenían que alejar una de otra?

- Creo que deberías ira a verla – interrumpió el abrazo Tomoyo – Tengo la sensación que tan sólo espera por ti

_Bien Tomoyo, hazme más fácil las cosas _Pensó irónicamente el chico, pero la obedeció. Lentamente entró a la mansión a la cual no había entrado en años y con más lentitud subió las escaleras. Suponía que su flor de cerezo estaba en su dormitorio, por lo que se encaminó hacia allá. Debió de haber estado parado frente a la puerta por un buen par de minutos. Necesitaba reunir fuerzas. Fuerzas para decir la verdad y para verla.

En el otro lado de la puerta, Sakura estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Él no llegaba y ya había vomitado dos veces sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo le podía quedar? _Dios, dame unas horas más… Deja que él llegue y que le cuente mi secreto y me iré feliz_

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Shaoran a la pieza

- Wow, Dios… si que eres rápido… - Susurró la chica para sí con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Shaoran desconcertado

- No, nada. Tan sólo estaba… - Sakura lo miró y levantó los hombros en forma de respuesta. Shaoran parpadeó y sonrió

- Eso no es nuevo en ti – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta

Era rara e inhibidora la situación. No se hablaban ya hace mucho tiempo. Y lo más complejo era el momento. Siempre hubo una parte de Shaoran que sabía que llegaría éste día. Pero no había pensado en lo difícil que se estaba convirtiendo todo esto. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar?

- Me dijeron que eras uno de los mejores de tu clase – Dijo Sakura suavemente – siempre fuiste un chico inteligente. No esperaría menos de ti - Shaoran volvió a sonreír

- Tuve un buen profesor – Respondió Shaoran con humor. Bien sabían los dos que el padre de Sakura le había enseñado en la adolescencia al joven

Se quedaron callados unos minutos. Shaoran miraba hacia la ventana y Sakura lo observa. No sabía adonde iría después de muerta, pero quería recordar su cara en ese lugar. _Ya es hora._

- Pedí que vinieras para decirte algo – En ese momento Sakura comenzó a toser bruscamente y Shaoran se acercó para auxiliarla. Fue en ese momento cuando vio la sangre en las sábanas.

- ¿Cuánto has sangrado en las últimas horas, Sakura? – Preguntó Shaoran mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama para ayudar a la chica a levantarse

- Mucho, por lo que es preciso que me apure – Susurró la chica mientras trataba de controlar su tos. – Mira, se que con lo que te voy a decir no voy a afectar en nada tu vida ni mucho menos tu futuro, pero creo que, para mí, es necesario que te lo cuente.

Sakura puso todas sus fuerzas el levantarse sin ayuda del chico, pero éste no dudo en sujetarla. _Moribunda, pero igual de hermosa_ Fue el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente a Shaoran. Con el pelo suelto y expandido en su espalda, sus ojos verdes, profundos y sus mejillas y labios enrojecidos por su enfermedad no podía estar más cautivadora. _Lástima que ya sea demasiado tarde._

- Sakura… - Comenzó el chico a hablar

- No. Escúchame, por favor – Suplicó la chica – Sino, no me atreveré. – Shaoran calló y aguardó

- Tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, probablemente fuiste el único que me hizo compañía aparte de Tomoyo. Y tú sabes cuanto cariño te tengo¿No? – Sakura miró a su amigo y él asintió - Pero algo comenzó a cambiar cuando tenía 12 o 13 años, y creo que los sabes. No sé que fue, pero sé que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. – Sakura lo miró mientras Shaoran esperaba tranquilamente que terminara. Una pena se produjo en Sakura. _Realmente él había cambiado… Y lo más probable es que no le importe lo que le diga._ Agachó la mirada – Tu me gustas… Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo – Sakura fijó su mirada en sus manos y esperó una respuesta por parte del chico

_Muy bien, eso si que no estaba en mis planes_. O sea, Shaoran más de una vez había tenido la loca idea en la que participaba una Sakura enamorada de él, pero nunca esperó ésto. La chica tenía hasta las orejas sonrojadas. Bien, se había superado, ahora sí que estaba hermosa. En el instante Shaoran comenzó a reír y abrazó a la joven enferma.

- ¿Te estás burlando? – Preguntó enojada Sakura mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo

- Para nada – Dijo Shaoran sonriente

- ¡Te estás burlando! – Una cosa era ser escuchada y otra muy distinta era ser humillada

- ¡Te juro que no! – Se defendió el chico

- ¡Mentiroso¿Por qué me haces esto? – Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron vidriosos

- ¡No te hago nada! No me malinterpretes…

- ¡Tan sólo pedía que me escucharas, no que te burlaras! Te puedes ir Shaoran, déjame morir en paz

- ¡Pero si tú también me gustas!

- Eres un maldito… ¿Perdón? – Preguntó la chica si haber creído entender bien lo último

- Ahora es mi turno de hablar. Pero primero tengo que aclararte algunas cosas – Dijo, mientras la abraza – Si me alejé de ti no fue porque ya no te apreciara, todo lo contrario. Cuando tendría 15 o 16 años comencé a sentir cosas. Cosas distintas a las que siente un amigo por una amiga. Y fue en ese momento cuando decidí huir. Ya no jugaba contigo, ni te abrazaba, ni compartíamos juntos y, en cuanto pude, me escapé a otra ciudad para estudiar. Muy cobarde, lo sé, pero no sabía lo que me pasaba. Hasta que me di cuenta. Me sentía atraído por ti. – Sintió a Sakura tensarse en sus brazos – Realmente no pensé que te gustara. Hace años que no hablábamos. Pero me gustas, me gustas mucho

Era demasiado fantástico lo que estaba pasando. Pero la tos volvió y les recordó la situación en la que estaban. Sakura estaba muriendo. Shaoran la abrazó con mucha más fuerza

- Dios¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí?

- Esa pregunta también te la podría hacer a ti. Shaoran, me cuesta respirar

- ¿Cuánto sientes que te queda?

- Muy poco – Dijo Sakura y comenzaron las lágrimas a correr por su cara

- ¿Tienes miedo? – La chica como respuesta asintió – Entonces me quedaré contigo – Sakura levantó la cara y lo miró

- ¿En serio¿Lo harás?

- Claro – Le sonrió Shaoran, pero dentro tan sólo quería llorar con ella

- Gracias – Y se acurrucó en sus brazos

Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que el chico se percató de la Luna que estaba afuera

- ¿Quieres ir afuera? – Preguntó el ambarino. La chica tomó su tiempo en contestar. Estaba meditando la respuesta

- Bueno, será una linda vista antes de morir – Dijo somnolienta

Shaoran tomó a la chica en brazos, la abrigó y la saco de la pieza. Pasó a través de unas escaleras conectadas con el patio y se sentó en una banca con Sakura en sus piernas. ¿Cuánto les quedaba¿Horas¿Minutos? Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en eso

- Shaoran¿Irás a dejar flores a mi tumba? – Preguntó de repente la chica

- No pienses en eso

- ¿Pero lo harás? – Shaoran demoró en dar una respuesta

- Sabes que lo haré

- Me alegro

Estuvieron mucho tiempo viendo la noche hasta que se aproximó el amanecer. Shaoran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos labios rozar la comisura de sus labios. Bajo la mirada y vio los ojos de Sakura

- El telón está bajando… Pero del todo jamás me iré. Si tú me recuerdas, yo volveré – susurró la chica y cerró los ojos

A los segundo Shaoran sintió el cuerpo de Sakura como un peso muerto. El sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte y la piel de la chica comenzó a palidecer. Y sus labios dejaron de estar rojos.

* * *

_Ésta es la primera historia que subo. Así que espero que sean amables. El nombre del título vino de la canción de Nightwish "While your lips are still red". Es una historia triste pero no encontraba tan mala la idea. La tenía escrita de hace un tiempo en mi computador y finalmente me animé a subirla. Disfrutenla!_


End file.
